The One Where It's set in The Future
by AgronsLilLamb
Summary: It's the year 2032 and all the New Directions are adults and their children are now attending William McKinley School Od The Performing Arts , Lucille Fabray a recent transfer student who left the big apple due to personal reasons is now forced to adapt to the small town girl life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**September 3rd 2032**_

Lucille Fabray stared at her reflection in the mirror as she tightened her cheerio pony. The blonde haired blue eyed goddess had never been one to care about the way she looked but it is her first day as the captain of the cheerios but most importantly her first day at a new school , So she knows she needs to make an impression on the student body of William McKinley School Of The Performing Arts. It was also the one year anniversary of her biological dad passing , She never really knew him but she thought she would celebrate by wearing her mother's old cross he bought her when they were in high school.. She then finished her make up by adding a touch of red lipstick and headed downstairs to get into the car.

" You look gorgeous Princess" , Quinn said as she kissed her daughters rosy cheeks.

Lucille smiled.

" Are you going to audition for the New Directions?' she asked.

" Why should I?" .

" Well that's where I met your dad". .

" Look where that got you". Lucille huffed , " besides he's dead now and never wanted me to begin with".

" I think it would be good for you , With everything that happened to you last year in New York you might benefit from it".

" Wow thanks Quinn ". she said as she rolled her eyes.

" That's mom to you." Quinn said as they then pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley . Lucille grabbed her bag from the backseat then got out of the car and headed towards the front door.

" Have a great first day Princess". Quinn yelled but Lucille had already made her way inside.

The blonde haired , Blue eyed goddess headed down the hall towards coach lopez's office. She noticed a few of her fellow student body staring at her .

" Can I help you?" She snarled , and the group of students disbursed and went on with their lives. She then entered coach Santana Lopez's office.

" Yo , So i'm like here to pick up my uniform I guess". She said as she sat down.

" I don't know who pissed in your corn flakes this morning but this is not the Lucie auntie Snix knows and loves". Santana said.

" She was life in NYC with the rest of her happiness".

" Yeah your mom mentioned that you were not happy about leaving".

" Did you have to leave one of the best art schools in the country all because no one believed you when your teacher came onto you? And He claimed that it was all you ? "

Santana shook her head no.

" Exactly". , " Now can I please have my uniform ?" Lucille asked.

Santana then handed her her uniform and she headed on her way.

" Lucie if you need anything I'm here okay". Santana added before Lucille stepped out the door. Lucille nodded.

Lucille then headed down the hall towards the washroom to put on her uniform , " everything will be okay" she whispered to herself. She entered the washroom and went into a stall. She could hear the faint sound of chatter coming from the hall , going from the top of the social pyramid to the bottom really scared her. After she zipped her uniform up she tightened her ponytail and headed back into the hallway.

She walked down the hall with confidence and walked right into her classroom and took a seat.

" Looking Good Fabray". A deep voice said as she then turned around.

She laughed , She wasn't that shock to see one Hudson sitting behind her.

" So what brings you to the small town of Lima Ohio?" The curly brown haired boy with brown eyes asked.

" You know getting kicked out of the top school in the country and missing a couple months of classes will bring a person to a small town in Ohio".  
" Way to rip the band aid , I guess". He chuckled , " Hey why don't you come to the first New Directions meeting with me at lunch ".

" Did my mom set you up to this?" She asked.

" No".

" Come on Hudson , I can tell when you are lying". , She then brushed her hand on his then continued , " Besides I'll only audition if you do me a solid and sing with me for old times sake".

" Deal". The two of them then shook on it.

As the class went on Lucille sat there doodling in her notebook not really paying attention to the lesson.

" Psst" , Hudson Whispered.

She turned around. " What?"

" I don't know you seemed bored ."

She nudged her head towards the door " Want to ditch?" she asked.

" Always".

The two of them then gathered their things and headed out the door , To the choir room.

" So now that you are head captain of the cheerios , And I'm the quarterback of the football team do you want to give it a shot at a relationship?" he asked.

She then looked at him with a quizative look on her face.

" Dude , I like just moved here ".

" Yeah sorry about rushing you into things".

" Anyways… Why don't you hand me that guitar". He said. She then handed him the guitar , She then sat down on the stool besides him.

The bell rang and everyone slowly began to file into the room.

" Hey , before we start the first glee club meeting of the school year , I brought someone who I think would make a great addition to our team". Hudson said.

" Hudson , Auditions for the club was at the end of last year. She'll have to wait a year". A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes said.

" It's okay Christine". said , " How about you take it away".

Lucille then smiled and took a deep breath before looking at Hudson.

" Here goes nothing" she mumbled.

" Hi , I'm Lucie Fabray and we will be singing I don't want to know by Fleetwood Mac".

As the song progressed her nerves began to calm , Before she knew it the song was over and everyone was applauding her.

" So Lucie , What do you say about becoming the front runner for the New Directions?" asked as Christine then looked shock.

" Was I really that good? " She looked at Hudson , then at .

They both nodded .

" Sure , But I think someones sulking in the corner.". She added.

" Oh she will get over it".

" Cann it Hudson". Christine yelled.

" I swear if you make us sing don't stop believing I'm quitting". Lucille said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**September 3rd 2032.**

" I get that don't stop believing wa kind of your guys anthem when you all went to school here in like the year 2012 , But like we need our own legacy. Just saying". Lucille added as she then took a seat by a girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes.

" I mean she ain't wrong ". Hudson replied.

" Okay Lucie since you seem pretty vocal about it how about you pick a few song selections and at the end of the week we take a vote". didn't seem quite amused with Lucille's remarks.

" Okay".

After that little argument she then went on with her day heading dance class , Then to musical theatre , then followed vocals and finally english before PE . Finally it was time for cheerio practice where she knew that she had to prove that she belongs here.

" Everyone give a warm welcome all the way from New York City , Lucie Fabray our new head captain". Santana said as the rest of the cheerios then raised their hands and gave spirit fingers.

Lucille laughed , " And whose Idea was that? Because I sure as hell know that that wasn't you auntie Snix".

" It was Brittany's".

Lucille then nodded her head in a that makes sense kind of matter.

Santana then continued " So welcome to the first practice of the school year I'm coach Lopez and I have selected the best out of a hundred for this team . So you all better bring you A game. ".

The girls then nodded , " That's it for today but I'll see you all wednesday for our first practice". The girls then started to gather their duffle bags and leave .

" Lucie can you hold back a few minutes?" Santana asked.

Lucille nervously stands up and approaches Santana , " Did I do something wrong?" She asked. She knew that her mouth was known for getting her in trouble , She's a very outspoken and honest girl but she didn't think she had said anything that would get her in trouble.

" No , your mom asked me if I could give you a ride home after practice because she has things she needs to do".

" okay sounds good with me". Lucille responded.

" I just need to lock up and then we can head home if you like."

Santana then locked the girls locker room and the two of them headed to the car. Lucille tossed her bag in the back seat and put her earbuds in. The whole ride she just stared out the window in a daze. Not really paying attention to anything her aunt Santana was saying. But once the car stopped the surroundings caught her off guard. She then took out her earbuds.

" Your mom asked if I could bring you here". Santana said as Lucille stared blankly at her.

" I'm not getting out of the car". Lucille snarled.

" You are going to have to visit him sometime , He was your dad".

" Correction he impregnated my mom and walked out of my life countless times . I owe him nothing ". Lucille then started to pull onto her fingers a quality she usually only does when she's anxious. Santana then placed her hand on Lucille's thigh in a comforting manner.

" Lucie darling look at me". She said , Lucille then looked at her and she continued.

" She's not trying to force you into doing something you don't want to do but She loved that man and I think she needs you. Even with all his problems deep down inside he loved you with all his heart".

" Okay". Lucille said.

" I'll be waiting right here". Santana said as Lucille undid her buckle and got out of the car.

" Thanks auntie snix" Lucille popped her head back in the window.

She then headed towards the graves in the graveyard. " I'm not doing this for him , I'm doing it for her" she thought as she slowly approached Quinn kneeling at a grave. It read " Noah Puckerman 1994-2031" . She then knelt down besides her mom and placed her hand on her mom's shoulder. Quinn then grabbed a hold of Lucille's hand.

" Thank you for being here with me Princess". She whispered.

Lucille sighed.

" Would you like to say a few words ?" Quinn asked , " You know just get it out there".

Lucille then stood up and began to speak , " Firstly I'd like to thank you for loving my mom when you did and I'd guess I'll thank you for giving me life But don't think I owe you anysort of gratitude or dept. What you did to me really hurt. I know you were sick and had a problem but I honestly wish when you left us at the airport when I was five was the last time I saw you". She then started to walk back towards Santana who was now standing outside her car.

Quinn then followed after her.

" Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Santana asked as Lucille reached into the backseat of the car for her duffle bag.

" No I think it was exactly what she needed to do" Quinn said as she then pulled Lucille in for a hug.

" What he did to us was wrong , He abused us mentally and physically for years. When the cops showed up to our doors last year and told us he was found dead that morning a part of me felt nothing you know. But the other part of me felt numb. And being back here in Lima just reminds me of everything negative in my life". Lucille sobbed.

" I know Princess. " Quinn whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

They two of them then said their goodbyes to Santana and got into the car to head home.

" So how was your first day?" Quinn asked.

" It was alright I guess . I joined the New Directions.".

" I thought you said that wasn't your thing?"

" Yeah Hudson convinced me to".

" I'm glad".

" Yea but I don't think Uncle Sam likes me".

" Why would you say that ?" Quinn asked.

" I need to learn to stay quiet at times. I told him I will quit if he makes us sing don't stop believing and Now I'm in charge of coming up with a new selection for an anthem by the end of the week".

" I mean you ain't wrong". Quinn added.

The both of them then laughed and headed on their way home.


End file.
